Bandits
Bandits or Raiders are humans who will attack other survivors. Their motives are various, and can include anything such as theft, murder, or general harassment. Bandits can vary from loose groups of violent, wandering thieves to highly organized groups and syndicates. Bandits' backgrounds can also vary. They could be anything from civilians desperate for supplies to rogue military units who feel free to take what they want due to their military status and superior firepower. Survival is the main objective. As they may outnumber and out-gun you, one should use discretion and pick battles wisely. EncounteringEdit Bandits are both armed and usually in groups, so they should be avoided at all costs. If forced to engage be careful to remain hidden as long as possible. Bandits may be enticed to targets that have signs asking for help from the government. Surprise attacks and traps should be used. Never attack unless absolutely necessary. Remember, they rarely work alone and have better experience fighting humans. Shoot to kill, then move any corpses as far away as possible and try to make it look like a zombie attack in case their friends come looking. Be prepared to defend your base or move out at a moment's notice. It is best to be very careful when allowing newcomers into your base as they may be bandits waiting for the right moment to make their move. Your base or traveling group should at least look intimidating. Keep psychological weapons such as rocket launchers, machine guns and armed vehicles and make them clearly visible in locations where they cannot be stolen. Any bandit, no matter how large their group may be, will seriously reconsider attacking you if there is the possibility of having to face down a tank. They can travel in great numbers. However, if you are outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched, it is a good http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120904164540/zombie/images/6/6d/Looters_1279894278.jpgAdded by Colethewolfboydecision to move around the bandits. Travel in groups and go heavily armed into unfamiliar or unsafe territory. Areas that are not thick in zombie activity are good candidates for bandits (the most vulnerable groups would likely move through these "safer" areas to avoid attacks from zombies) so do not drop your guard. A raid on a group or base is an activity that can use up precious resources, so most bandits would not commit to an attack if they think the reward is not worth the risk. Occasionally, there may be bandits and raiders who are motivated by nothing more than destruction and bloodshed. These psychopaths are the most dangerous; as they do not have any discernible logical motive and will likely have a complete disregard for their lives and the lives of others. Sometimes being intimidating and fortifying your position is enough to keep them away but can still attack you regardless, potentially compromising your defenses or exposing your bluff. Remember, word can travel, even in a zombie-infected post-apocalypse. If you have been raided and do nothing to prevent further attacks, chances are that the raiders may speak to friends about you or your group and you may find yourself the victim of frequent raids.